At My Mercy
by Alvar Cunnings
Summary: A disclaimer that this has nothing to do with the actual Italian mafia, which i no laughing matter. Fill for kink meme. Enjoy.


You're a cute one," a soft voice drawled out, causing Ludwig to jump from his half doze. His sore muscles complained as he moved, shuffling himself as close to the wall as possible. Normally, he wouldn't hide from these kinds of confrontations, but after the week he'd been through, involving quite a few beatings, he wasn't going to take his chances. After all, what more could a man blindfolded and tied do than hide? It was his fault anyway, being caught so quickly in his sneaking into what was thought to be a mafia meeting place. There was supposedly not a meeting that day, so Ludwig, being one of the most loyal and well trained "sniffers" was sent out to do his job, spy and snoop. Yet, by some twist of fate, there had been a meeting on that day in the warehouse, Ludwig being caught red handed with documents that were most certainly none of his business. Thus, he ended up in this little concrete room, lit with candles he could not see.

Footsteps, as soft as the voice, approached him. Ludwig's chest rose and fell rapidly, a fine shiver worked its way through his body as the cold metal tip of a gun nudged his chin upward.

"Hmm, well, at least they left your face alone, mostly…" warm fingertips danced along his jaw, causing Ludwig's face to twitch a bit. After a moment, the fingers wound into his hair, tugging at the blindfold's knot until it slipped away. Ludwig blinked, his eyes watering from days of darkness, despite the low light. Once given enough time to adjust, he looked up to see the man standing above him, a coy smile on his face.

He didn't look to be very tall; a lithe build and soft features, but was imposing enough with a gun Ludwig didn't recognize held firmly in his grip. Rounded amber eyes traveled over his body, the smile turning to more of a grin, as if he liked what he saw. Kneeling, the man took ahold of Ludwig's jaw, holding it gently in his soft hands.

"Feliciano. And you are?" he nearly breathed the words, blowing richly wine scented breath over Ludwig's face. Tightening his jaw, Ludwig looked away. He wasn't going to give anything away; he wasn't an idiot. They couldn't just send some nicely dressed man that smelled absolutely _delectable_ to him for answers. He'd been though much worse than some simple seduction to keep his mouth closed.

When it became clear Ludwig wasn't going to answer, Feliciano sighed, leaning forward enough just to press the tip of his nose to Ludwig's sweaty neck. He inhaled slowly, not seeming to mind the slight stench that was present from not being able to take a bath. The thought made him a little anxious, considering he was usually very hygienic, but he once again reminded himself that he could handle this. Just when he thought he was calming down enough, though, a warm, wet tongue worked its way over Ludwig's skin. He gasped quietly, taken by surprise by the action.

"Mmm, you know, you don't taste so bad," Feliciano whispered, letting his unoccupied hand travel down Ludwig's chest, deft fingers expertly tracing out every muscle curvature as if they had done this before. Finally, the fingers reached his belt, pausing there as if to give Ludwig a say in what was going to happen. But Ludwig said nothing, he merely averted his gaze, face tinged slightly pink as the soft touches affected him. Perhaps it was because of his prudish nature, of how used he had been to the swift kicks and blows from not long ago, but he getting way too flustered for his own good.

"It's rude to look away," Feliciano mouthed against his ear, running his nose through dirty blonde locks. Ludwig jumped a little, Feliciano's hot breath causing him to feel awfully warm… Seeming to give up, Feliciano let his tanned fingers make quick work of Ludwig's belt, not even giving the man enough time to know what was happening before his worn pants were parted and shuffled down to his upper thighs. Ludwig jerked, attempting to move back as his heart quickened, only to have a the cool metal of the gun placed back at his chin.

"Shhh, none of that. I'm going to _help_ you." Feliciano murmured, a sweet smile contrasting the light squeeze to Ludwig's shamefully hardening groin. He did not move, so Feliciano removed the weapon, placing it just in his own reach on the cold concrete floor, though Ludwig didn't feel very cold at the moment. Slowly, Feliciano straddled Ludwig's lap, settling down to press his ass deliberately over his groin, grinding a bit just for the effect of Ludwig's breath catching and face burning crimson.

"Not so bad is it?" Feliciano asked, playfully pecking Ludwig's cheek as he continued to move his hips, grinding down into Ludwig's now, _very_, prominent erection. Ludwig let a small sound pass though his lips, his body too weak to resist the stimulation. Instead, Ludwig leaned his head against the cold wall. Feliciano seized the opportunity like a cat pouncing.

His warm tongue again found its way across the exposed flesh, though this time, Feliciano lingered longer on certain spots; licking the spot behind his ear slowly before attaching his mouth over Ludwig's Adams apple, his jaw following it as he swallowed thickly.

Ludwig's head felt heavy, the air thick, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he'd been drugged, though it was more plausible that exhaustion was making him more susceptible to the Italian man's advances. Ludwig slumped in defeat, thinking he should be ashamed for giving in without a fight, until a sneaky hand interrupted such thoughts. Feliciano's hand found its way under Ludwig's flimsy tank top, caressing his sensitive flesh with utmost care, his hips rocking a little faster. It was only just now that Ludwig had noticed that Feliciano too, was hard, the bulge pressing into his stomach with each rock.

Struggling to move with his arms tied behind him, Ludwig pressed his hips upward, a sharp gasp from the man on him followed by a gentle bite to his neck.

"I didn't give you permission for that, but since you're being so good, I'll let it slide, hmm?" Feliciano smiled again, this time his face a little flushed as he shuffled out of his finely pressed slacks, not seeming to care as they were thrown to the side. Ludwig's breath came in heavy, his eyes foggy as the man continued to undress himself until only a long rosary covered his olive skin. He drank in the sight, his thighs twitching as Feliciano gave him a smug grin at his ogling. As if only to show off more of himself, the Italian stretched his arms upwards, spine curling towards Ludwig's pelvis as it popped.

He groaned, turning his head away and attempting to keep himself under control, though Ludwig's body had other thoughts as his hips jerked upwards again. "Patient," Feliciano whispered, pressing his lips gently to Ludwig's as he rummaged around in his discarded jacket pocket. Ludwig whined as the smaller tongue caressed his lower lip, then his own tongue as he opened his mouth.

By now, the both of them were breathing rather raggedly, their chests heaving as their hips writhed slowly. Much too slowly for Ludwig's desperateness, but Feliciano was set on keeping it slow and sensual, leaving the spy guessing with every new action involving tongue and body both.

Without warning, Feliciano rose onto his knees, his chest now level with Ludwig's face. His face darkened as he became aware of just what those thin fingers were doing. Feliciano was reaching behind himself, fingers slicked in lubrication as he thrust two fingers steadily in and out of his ass. He made sure to catch Ludwig's eye as he slipped in the third, gasping as he bit his lip. Ludwig stared, another whine leaving his lips as the Italian man leaned forward, chest pressed to the side of his cheek.

Breathing shakily, Ludwig gingerly licked over one of the smooth brown nipples in front of him, panting as he did so. He did not care anymore that he was being held hostage by the mafia anymore, and that he should be taking this moment as an advantage to get the upper hand, his fogged mind and weak body would not allow him such a plan.

Feliciano moaned, his fingers moving faster until he finally pulled them out, hurriedly pressing Ludwig's back down to the hard floor. Ludwig gazed up at him expectantly, eyes lidded as if made of lead and chest heaving. It was a little uncomfortable for his arms, but he wasn't going to complain as Feliciano pulled his cock from its tight restraints with such slowness that Ludwig finally whispered, "_Please_."

Feliciano's smirk told him enough that he'd made a mistake by talking, but only he begged again as the warm lubrication was spread over him. His hips rose and fell quickly as he fucked that hand, sweat pooling in his collar bone and rolling down his face.

After a few tortuous moments, Feliciano ceased his rubbing, instead holding Ludwig's cock firmly as he lowered his body onto it. Their heads fell back at the same time, both groaning at the fantastic feeling.

Ludwig was a mess, his body trembling as he did his best to move, but his hips were held firmly down. Feliciano set the pace for how slow that moist heat rubbed him on all sides of his cock. Feliciano wasn't helping either, by the soft "Ohs!" he was producing every few moments and how his pace increased so slowly Ludwig felt a pleasured tear trickle from one eye.

"M-mm, hah..it's good, yes?" Feliciano leaned his weight onto Ludwig's chest, pressing down onto Ludwig's pelvis as hard as could while grinding back and forth. Ludwig moaned loudly, taking his opportunity to thrust upward, even though it was clumsy and shaky, Feliciano groaned over him, leaning down to latch onto his bottom lip.

Ludwig sucked in as much air as he could before turning his head, crashing his lips to Feliciano's. Though he seemed surprised, the action was reciprocated with a kiss if equal fervor; the two of them now moving even faster. The hard concrete was rubbing Ludwig's arms raw, but he continued to use them as leverage. Finally, Ludwig gave one last, weak thrust before he came undone, his toes curling in thick leather boots as he arched strongly upward. Feliciano grabbed his own cock, jerking quickly to spill soon after.

The room was still, their breaths had evened out long ago, yet Feliciano chose to lie snugly against Ludwig. He shifted, catching Ludwig's attention from his small nap.

"I never got your name," Feliciano murmured, tracing an intricate pattern over the think chest beneath him.

"Lu….Ludwig," he mumbled, not even thinking of the consequences of givin out this little bit of information.

"Mmm, good," Feliciano rose, stretching out his back, giving Ludwig a very nice view of his ass and supple back. "Too easy," he yawned, sending a sly wink towards Ludwig.

"W-what?!" Ludwig sat up quickly, eyes wide and panicked. Had he been fooled so easily? He had thought….what_ had_ he thought?

"Don't act so surprised, what do you think I came in here for?" Feliciano bent over, shuffling into his wrinkled slacks and settling for just his undershirt. "Ciao," he smirked, heading for the door after swiftly retrieving his hand gun.

"Wait! Please! D-don't leave me here! What will they do to me?" he cried, shuffling toward Feliciano on his knees. He had heard too many stories, seen too many bodies. He didn't want to be another victim of the mafia's well known rage.

Feliciano stopped at the door turning to face him before bending to Ludwig's ear; "Who knows? But don't worry baby, I'll make sure it's quick." Feliciano pecked him on the lips, shutting the door and the sounds of angry and frightened German curses and yelling.

"Well, did he talk?" Feliciano regarded the shadowed man before him, looking him in the eyes. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking until a frown spread over his face.

"No, nothing I did make him talk," he sighed, feigning distaste. "Turns out, right before I was going to kill him, he told me he was just some idiot kid, fooling around."

"And you didn't rid us of him because?" the voice was suspicious.

"Ah, well, I _have_ been awfully good lately. I was hoping I could keep him?" he asked, a child-like pout forming over a devious smirk. "He was much to my liking; you see he was ve-"

"I get it!" the man spoke quickly. Feliciano smiled sweetly; he was well known to go on hour long rants over nothing but sex, so of course this was perfect to get what he wanted.

"…..fine, but one problem and I kill him, then you." The man said sternly. Nether the less, Feliciano threw himself over the dark red oak desk, hugging the man tightly around his neck. "Thank you Nonno, I'll use it well," he murmured, before swiftly making his way out the door.

Another yawn escaped his mouth after he gave orders for Ludwig's arrangements, though he couldn't keep from smiling more than usual. How could he not? Soon, there would be a very attractive and willing German spy in his room, all for Feliciano to do with as he pleased.

"You're at my mercy, Ludwig," he whispered.


End file.
